A frustrating problem in the movie industry is the pirating of movies shown in a movie theater. Movie pirates typically enter a first run theater, video tape the movie off of the screen and then release pirated versions of the first run movie on video tape to the public.
The following references are believed to represent the state of the art:    U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,433 to Bouin;    U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,423 to Cawley;    U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,777 to Cawley;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,190 to Betz, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,837 to Heilig;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,223 to Brackell;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,708 to Brown;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,470 to Vetter;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,822 to Yamashita;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,723 to Whitby;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,252 to Okada, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,065 to Stufflet, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,454 to Mead;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,346 to Langille, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,717 to Chaum;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,072 to Deter;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,174 to Ooshima, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,600 to Epstein, et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,835 to Ohsako, et al.;    US Published Patent Application 2003/0169404 of Weisgerber;    US Published Patent Application 2003/0202576 of Enright;    US Published Patent Application 2004/0091110 of Barkans;    US Published Patent Application 2004/0098753 of Reynolds, et al.;    US Published Patent Application 2004/0033051 of IP;    US Published Patent Application 2004/0258272 of Fan;    US Published Patent Application 2005/0200952 of Niwa, et al.;    US Published Patent Application 2005/0243278 of Li, et al.;    US Published Patent Application 2005/0248843 of Maruta, et al.;    US Published Patent Application 2005/0265577 of DeCegama;    European Published Patent Application EP 1202079 of Arsenich;    European Published Patent Application EP 0897243 of France Telecom;    PCT Published Patent Application WO 00/74366 of Digital Electronic Cinema, Inc.;    PCT Published Patent Application WO 01/31398 of Giry;    PCT Published Patent Application WO 03/089987 of Erlas Erlanger Lasertechnik GMBH;    PCT Published Patent Application WO 2004/010681 of Spitz, Inc.; and    PCT Published Patent Application WO 2004/066626 of Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.